Holding On To Love
by Kathrine
Summary: Completed! Sequel to Don't Want to Lose You. Hikari and Takeru share their first date...but what happens when the rest of the gang ends up tailing them?
1. Let's Go To The Fair! Please, Takeru?

Holding on to Love (Sequel to Don't Want to Lose You)  
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  


WARNING: SAP ALERT! Reading this fanfic could be dangerous to your   
health! It has been known to cause cavities! 

Yes! I know the first was too short! Gimme a break, I was writing it  
in like an hour trying to get it out, plus it was my first Digimon fic!  
Much less my first Takari, and I'm not too good at romance...*smiles  
weakly* I'll try to do better, and make this one longer, I promise.  
Just so you guys all know, this is kind of taking the place of the dubbed  
(since I've never seen the subbed or raw v_v) episode "Iori Takes a   
Stand" (I think that's right...) Wohoo! Messing with the story line!! 

Hey, I got reviews! *Cheers* Anyways, a couple of you told me you wanted   
a sequel so...here we are! Please, review! It makes me feel so good   
about writing this stuff, and I could really use your input! I read   
every review! *Grins* Katie-chan has noooo life!  


Oh! One more thing, (before I quit bugging you lol) If anyone out there   
wants me to write a fic for them, or has an idea that they're willing to   
share (and don't wanna write themselves or sompin) please e-mail me, or   
put in a review, or something! I'd be more then willing to TRY and write  
it, (keyword: try!) as long as it's not hentai. I absolutely,   
positively, draw the line at that. And, please no Daikari. I CAN'T   
write that, while others may hold their beliefs, I can not see it, and do  
NOT believe in it! I'm Takari, utterly and completely! Thanks and on   
with the story! (Finally! The end of the hideously long author's notes!) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Patamon glanced at the entrance to the gym. "Do you think she can   
help him?" He asked his friend worriedly.

Tailmon gave a feline shrug. "Hey, you're the one who's supposed to  
be Hope. Don't worry. If Hikari can get through to a half-crazed   
Monochromon with a dark ring around his neck, she should be able to   
handle one human boy. If anyone can get through to Takeru, she will."

"I hope so." Patamon glanced back at the door, and heaved a sigh.

Tailmon batted a paw at him playfully. "C'mon, Patamon. You gotta   
have faith!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hikari stood for a long time, simply wrapped up in Takeru's   
embrace, her head on his chest. She smiled blissfully, as the couple  
unknowingly swayed slowly. 'I don't want this moment to end...' She   
thought to herself. It had taken a scare for her best friends' sanity  
for Hikari to see the light. She never truly realized just how much she  
cared for the blond.

Resting his head on Hikari's, his eyes closed, Takeru breathed a   
mental sigh. 'She loves me...Gods above, I can't believe how lucky I   
am...' He opened his eyes as Hikari moved slightly out of his embrace.

She smiled and whispered "I love you", tasting the phrase in her   
mouth. Raising her voice a little, Hikari tried again. "I love you,   
TK." It just sounded so right to her.

Takeru answered her by pressing his lips against hers. "I love you  
too, 'Kari." He murmured, with his mouth on hers. She blushed   
slightly, but returned his kiss whole-heartedly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey, Tailmon!" Tailmon turned around to hear a familiar brunette's  
voice. She mentally groaned; if anyone could screw up whatever was going  
on in the gym, it was Daisuke.

The aforementioned digi-destined ran up to the feline digimon,  
panting. "Is Hikari here? Iori said she was heading this way."

"Did he say why she was coming here?" Tailmon asked him pointedly.

Daisuke got the ever-familiar clueless look on his face, and Patamon  
piped up, "She's in there having a very important talk with Takeru!"

Daisuke blanched first at his archenemy in love's name, then  
reddened. "Important, huh? It can't be that important, and I need to  
talk to her!"

As Tailmon shot Patamon an incredulous look and Patamon gave her  
an innocent "What?" Daisuke ran into the gym.

"Great..." Tailmon groaned, and Chibimon came bounding up.

"Hey, what's up?" He glanced at Tailmon, who was looking towards  
the gym doors mournfully. "What's wrong, Tailmon?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"W-wh-what's going on here?" Hikari and Takeru broke off in mid  
kiss guiltily, as Daisuke stood just inside the door, staring at them in  
shock. Shock turned to embarrassment, which quickly led to anger, and  
Daisuke's cheeks were stained red.

Hikari took a small step away from Takeru, but their hands remained  
interlaced. "Daisuke," She began gently, her mind whirling for a good  
way to put this, but Daisuke interrupted her.

"No, don't say anything. Just don't say anything." He clenched  
his teeth together, and glared at Takeru, who kept his gaze even. "I  
don't want to hear it." With those words, he rushed back out of the gym.  
Hikari watched him go, and sighed unhappily. Takeru pulled her  
close, and she leaned up against him for support. "What are we going to  
do?" She moaned softly.

Takeru glanced down at his girl, unhappy to see her so upset. In a  
small, selfish corner, Takeru was secretly glad, but that was quickly  
suppressed in his pain for the other boy. He didn't hate him, and   
Takeru knew he'd be feeling pretty low if he were in Daisuke's shoes.   
He smoothed Hikari's soft brown hair, and said softly, "I don't know.   
But we'll figure something out."

Hikari rewarded him with a smile, and the two walked out of the   
gym into the sunlight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Patamon looked eagerly at the entrance when Hikari and Takeru came   
out, hand in hand. He still wasn't completely sure what was going on;   
Chibimon had fled after Daisuke when the boy came running out.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Tailmon asked dryly, her tail  
flicking behind her. Her keen eyes noticed the two pre-teens hand in  
hand.

Hikari's cheeks were a little pink, and Takeru tightened his grip on  
her. "He, uh, saw something he didn't want to see." He mumbled.

"I see." And she did. Oh, that digimon saw all to well, and also  
saw nothing wrong with it, barring the mess with the digi-destined of  
both Friendship and Courage. Both of which he was probably pretty low  
on right now. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Tailmon yawned  
delicately; it was nearing the time for her noon nap.

Hikari lifted her eyes. "We'll see." She smiled mischievously.  
"But right now I think it's about time that someone gets her beauty   
rest."

"Takes a lot out of a girl rescuing pretty blondes." Tailmon   
sniffed, then turned her blue eyes on Hikari and said archly, "Perhaps   
you can take your nap with this one."

Both Hikari and Takeru blushed furiously, and Patamon watched the   
three bewildered. "I don't get it." He finally announced.

Tailmon merely smiled, and said, "C'mon Patamon. Let's go find a   
nice tree and leave these two alone. I want to sleep." She turned and   
walked off, with Patamon flapping behind her, glancing over his   
'shoulder'.

"Is Takeru going to be okay?" Hikari and Takeru could just make out  
Patamon's voice as he and Tailmon grew farther and farther away.

"He'll be fine now. Come along."

Takeru shot Hikari a slightly amused look. "What's this about  
rescuing?" He asked gently.

"We were worried about you." Hikari smiled, leading him off on a   
different path. "Iori was the one who came to me, I had thought it was  
just me, but he was worried too. He asked if I would talk with you,   
because he didn't feel he could."

"Well, I'm glad he did." Takeru slung an arm over her shoulders,   
and the two walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Your mom makes the best brownies, Iori." Miyako said, taking a   
bite out of her chocolate treat. Iori gave her a small smile, but his   
mind was elsewhere.

'I wonder if Hikari has talked to Takeru yet...I hope everything is  
okay.' He fretted over his friend, munching absently on a brownie.

"What's wrong, Iori?" Ken asked him tentatively. The poor boy was  
still unsure around Iori. The three digi-destined were hanging out with  
their partners at the computer lab after school, waiting for any word on  
the remaining destiny stones.

Iori looked over at Ken, unsure, and opened his mouth when the door  
slammed open. All six heads whipped around, digimon and human alike, to  
see Daisuke panting, his face flushed, at the door.

"Daisuke what's-"

Daisuke quickly cut Ken off, his words coming out in a jumbled rush.  
"HikariwaskissingTakeruandI'mgonnakillhimandshedoesn'tlovemeandit'snotfa-  
irandI'mgonnakillhim!"

"Say what?" Miyako asked.

"Slow down, Daisuke." Iori told him.

"Take a deep breath and say it again slower." Ken suggested.

"Daisuke I don't understand, what got you so angry? Why'd you run  
out from Hikari so fast? And why'd you leave me behind?" Chibimon  
finally caught up with him, and crawled into the room, exhausted.

Daisuke managed to control himself to take Ken's advice, but  
instead of immediately answering, he turned on Iori. "Why didn't you   
tell me Hikari was with HIM?"

Iori blinked. "Him? You mean Takeru? I wasn't sure if she'd be  
with him right then..."

"Well, she WAS." Daisuke told him, his anger rising. "And they   
didn't want me around."

Miyako laughed a little. "Well, Daisuke, not everyone is always   
happy to see-" She stopped at the look on his face.

"They wanted to be alone. Together." Daisuke said sullenly.

Ken mentally went over what Daisuke had first blurted out, and   
realization dawned in his eyes. "You caught them...um..." He blushed.

"They. Were. Kissing." Daisuke clenched his fists together. "I.  
Will. Kill him."

Iori's eyes widened. "Oh my. I didn't think that would happen when  
I asked Hikari to go talk to him..." He immediately regretted saying that  
when he saw the murderous look in Daisuke's eyes.

Ken caught Daisuke before he leapt on to the small boy, trying to  
calm him down. "Let's not overreact now, Daisuke. It's not Iori's fault  
you caught them in the middle of something you'd rather not see."

The furious look on Daisuke's face melted away, and he suddenly   
burst into heart-wrenching sobs. Miyako and Iori watched Daisuke sadly,  
unsure of what to do.

"Why?" He managed. "Why does she like him better then me? What  
does he have that I don't?"

Hesitantly, Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke, and rubbed his   
back soothingly. Daisuke willingly accepted this comfort, crying into   
Ken's shoulder. "Shhh..." Ken said softly. "It'll be alright. Just let  
it out." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Oblivious to Daisuke's state of mind, Hikari and Takeru blissfully  
enjoyed each other's company, practically glued at the hip. As they came  
out of the forest path, Hikari saw the tall spires of...

"A carnival! Oh, TK, can we go? Please?"

Takeru laughed, looking down at the amusement twinkling in his new  
girlfriend's eyes. "Anything for you, fair maiden." He said gallantly.  
Then he winked. "Saves me the trouble of asking you out."

He was rewarded with a swift fist to his shoulder.

"Ow!"

They soon reached the front gate, where Takeru bought two passes.  
"After all," He told Hikari as he handed her her pass, "This is our first  
date, right?"

The teenage girl at the counter smiled. "Aw, how cute!" She   
exclaimed, leaving both Hikari and Takeru blushing bright red as they   
quickly entered the park. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, Taichi had been watching the two from the bushes. "Did I  
hear right?" He asked aloud. "Are they really out on a date?" A   
mischievous grin spread across his face. "Aw, man, I've gotta call   
Yamato. This needs looking into!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

So, what did you think? Please review!!! 


	2. There's Just Some Things Daisuke Shouldn...

Holding on to Love  
Chapter 2   
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  


WARNING: SAP ALERT! Reading this fanfic could be dangerous to your   
health! It has been known to cause cavities! 

I FOUND IT! I found the disk, so I *didn't* hafta re-right this!! *is happy* 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Come on, TK! This should be a cinch for you!" Hikari cheered.   
Takeru tossed the basketball from hand to hand. The boy behind the   
counter smirked slightly, and explained the rules.

"Your girlfriend thinks pretty highly of you. Let's see if you're  
all she claims. Get all three baskets, you get a prize." He motioned to  
the huge stuffed toys above. "Get two or less, and your girlfriend here  
will be just a little disappointed."

Takeru shot the boy a competitive grin. "We'll see about that."  
He tossed the ball expertly, and it landed in the basket, without   
bouncing back out.

"Alright, TK!" Hikari exclaimed.

Takeru flashed her a grin, and the boy grunted. "Lucky shot."

Takeru sank another into the basket. By this time, a small crowd   
had surrounded them. "Hikari!" Hikari turned to see a girl from school.

"Hey, Michiko!" She greeted.

The cheerleader giggled. "I'd expect nothing less from our star  
basketball player!" She gestured to Takeru, who was getting ready to   
make his final shot. "These things are fixed though, so..."

Hikari merely smiled. "Perhaps, but I know TK can do it."

Michiko raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you two..."

Meanwhile, behind the counter, the boy surveyed the crowd with   
calculated interest. 'If I let this kid win, I might be able to reel in  
a bunch of kids from this crowd...' But he quickly dismissed the idea.  
'No way am I going to do that. I don't like the look of this kid...and  
the easy way he's got that gorgeous girl hanging off him...' He narrowed  
his eyes, and unobtrusively fixed the baskets so the ball would bounce  
out.

Tossing the ball up and catching it in his hands, Takeru flashed  
Hikari one of his lopsided grins. "One more! Picked out which prize   
you want yet?" Hikari laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.   
Ignoring the crowd, Takeru tossed the ball into one of the baskets.

The ball bounced after hitting the bottom of the basket, and a  
malicious grin hinted at the corners of the boy behind the counter's   
mouth. The crowd held their breath, and Hikari watched the ball   
anxiously, while Takeru merely crossed his arms and smiled. The boy   
behind the counter seethed inwardly with anger at Takeru, mentally   
shouting at the ball to bounce out.

It did...and the boy nearly shot Takeru a scathing remark on his  
playing ability, but stopped short when he saw the smile remain in place  
on his face.

The ball bounced against a wall, then back into the basket. The   
crowd watched in amazement, their eyes glued to the orange ball.

After a few more small bounces, the ball settled in the basket.  
The boy behind the corner looked at it in shock, and the crowd roared   
with approval, as Hikari threw her arms around Takeru's neck. "That   
was amazing!" She cried, and kissed him on the cheek. Takeru's grin  
turned to a look of stunned amazement, then a dazed grin as he wrapped  
one arm around Hikari's waist.

"Three in wins the prize, right?" He asked.

The boy behind the counter opened his mouth to protest, but   
quickly changed his mind after a quick glance at the crowd. The looks  
some of them were giving him made him think that his animosity towards   
Takeru wasn't worth it. Instead, he asked sullenly, "Which do you want?  
You can pick anything."

Takeru looked down at Hikari, who quickly pointed to a large stuffed  
lion. The boy retrieved it and handed it over to Takeru, who let go of   
Hikari to take it. A spur of the moment plan formed in his mind, and as  
he turned back with the huge stuffed animal, he got down on one knee,  
holding it up to a surprised Hikari. "Yagami Hikari," He began formally,  
"With this stuffed lion, will you do the honor of becoming my   
girlfriend?"

Hikari blushed deeply, and the crowd that had begun to disperse  
quickly formed back up to watch yet another interesting Takari scene.  
Snatching the lion from him with one hand, Hikari pulled him up by the   
collar with the other and kissed him hard, square on the lips. Above the  
catcalls and whistles, Hikari told the dazed Takeru, "It took you long   
enough. Of course I will."

The boy behind the counter watched the couple, and shook his head  
slightly. "Whatever," He muttered to himself. "Who wants to be next?   
Take a shot for a prize! You there, come on, take a chance, get   
something for your girl..."

Hikari and Takeru quickly slipped out of the crowd, disappearing  
around a corner before anyone realized they were gone. "You," Hikari  
laughed, hugging her lion, "Always have to show off, don't you?"

Takeru flashed her another lopsided grin. "Only for you, 'Kari." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I can't believe he did that!" Taichi exclaimed, and Yamato   
smirked.

"I can. Where do you think he got it from?" The two teens had just  
arrived in time to see Takeru's 'proposal'.

Taichi frowned at another aspect of the scene they just witnessed,  
and his friend saw the over-protective brother bubble up. "But, kissing  
on the first date? I think that's a little much..."

"It was your sister who kissed him." Yamato pointed out, and Taichi  
grunted.

"I know. That's why I don't like it." Taichi then looked  
frantically around. "Hey, where'd they go?" He exclaimed. Yamato took  
a swift glance of the area, and then swore.

"You lost them!"

"I lost them? What are you talking about!"

Yamato growled. "Oh, what the hell...let's just find them!" They  
took off on their search for their missing siblings. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Takeru was now holding the lion, leaving Hikari's arms free to wrap  
around of his. "So, what do you want to do next?" He asked her.

Hikari glanced around, and her eyes lit on a large building. She  
grinned mischievously at him, and pointed at it with her free hand. "How  
about the Haunted House?"

Takeru laughed. "Alright then, but remember, if you get scared,   
I'll be right beside you." He smirked.

Hikari punched him lightly on the shoulder, as they joined the line  
to go in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Daisuke had calmed down now, and sat quietly with his friends. Ken  
sat beside him, just in case of another outburst. Iori offered the  
brunette a brownie.

"My mom made them, they're really good." He told a depressed   
Daisuke.

Daisuke raised his head, and meekly took the snack from the boy.  
He took a bite, then a grin spread across his face. "Hey, these are  
eally good!" He exclaimed. The others laughed.

Just then, the door opened. In a scrambled rush, the kids hid   
their digimon in their bags, much to the digimon's discontent. Michiko  
popped her head in.

"There you are, Miyako!" She exclaimed. Miyako forced a smile on   
her face.

"Hey, Michiko, what's up?"

Michiko walked in, closing the door behind her. Her gaze swung  
around the room, noting the other three occupants. "What is this, some  
kind of party?" She asked with a smile. Then she squealed and   
exclaimed, "Miyako, you'll never guess what I saw!"

Daisuke and Ken exchanged looks, rolling their eyes. Iori sat  
politely, clutching his bag to his chest. "What?" Miyako asked, trying  
to look interested.

"See, I was at the fair, you know the one that just opened today?  
In the park about ten minutes away?" Miyako slowly nodded. "Well, I   
was walking around with a few friends, scoping out the sights, the boys,"  
She giggled, and Miyako smiled. "And we were in the games area. You   
know how the dealers always fix their games and all, but guess who I saw  
at the basketball shoot out? None other then our star basketball   
player, Takaishi Takeru!" She giggled, and shot Miyako a wicked grin.  
"And do you know who I saw there with him, cheering him on?"

Miyako shot an uneasy glance at Daisuke, who had gone ridged.   
"Who?" She asked.  
"None other then our own Yagami Hikari! But that's not all...you  
wouldn't believe what he did after he actually won the game!"

"What?" Miyako asked, dreading the answer.

"He took the stuffed lion he won, got down on one knee, and asked  
if she'd be his girlfriend!" Michiko squealed again. "Isn't that the  
most romantic thing you've ever heard?"

"Yeah...real romantic..." Michiko was so worked over that she   
failed to notice Miyako's lack of enthusiasm, or the solemn looks on the  
boys' faces.

"Well, I gotta go...people to phone you know!" Squealing again,   
Michiko waved goodbye and dashed out the door, slamming it behind her.

The digimon slowly came out the bags, and everyone looked at   
Daisuke. Ken put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke...?"

Daisuke shoved it off, and managed a grin. "Well, she sure seems   
happy. Both her and Hikari. I would've never thought to do that." He   
got up.

"Um, Daisuke? Where are you going?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I gotta see this for  
myself. And make sure Takaishi doesn't do something stupid and upset   
Hikari." He quickly dashed out the room, with Chibimon bounding out   
after him.

"Daisuke, wait for me!"

Ken got up, putting Menomon back into his bag. "I better follow   
him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said, and quickly  
jogged out after him.

Miyako glanced at Iori, who looked back at her. Sighing, Miyako  
said, "You're a kid, you like the fair, right?"

"Yeah...but please don't talk to me like that Miyako. It makes me  
feel inferior." He put Upamon in his bag, and Miyako did the same with  
Poromon, amidst their grumbling.

Miyako laughed, and the two quickly went to open the door.   
Koushiro was standing just outside. "Hey you two, did I just see Daisuke  
and Ken..."

"Yeah, you did, and I'm sorry we can't talk, Koushiro, but we've  
gotta go." Miyako said, quickly pushing past him.

Iori quickly bowed to the stunned teen, and added in way of   
farewell, "There's a plate of my mom's brownies in there, you can help  
yourself. Bye!"

Koushiro watched them run off with a confused expression. Then,   
shrugging his shoulders, he went in and closed the door, taking a   
brownie.

"Mmm." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jyou and Mimi walked hand in hand down the street. "I'm glad you  
came back for a visit." Jyou said, and Mimi smiled.

"So am I. I just wish I could stay longer then a week." Mimi told  
him, smoothing back her freshly dyed pink hair. "Ugh, I don't know what  
I was thinking when I dyed my hair that hideous orange and styled it in  
an Afro!" She complained. Jyou laughed, tightening his grip on her   
hand.

The couple walked on, with Mimi chattering away, when Jyou spotted   
the Takenouchi flower shop. "Hey, I wonder if Sora's there today..." He  
mused aloud.

"Oh, I haven't seen her in ages!" Mimi exclaimed. "Let's go take   
a look!"

The two walked the flower shop, the bell above tinkling with their  
entrance. "Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi," Jyou greeted. "Is Sora here today?"

"Hi, Jyou," Sora's mother smiled. Her expression warmed even more  
at the sight of the star spangled pink-haired Mimi. "And Mimi! What a  
surprise! How is America?"

"Oh, it's amazing, ma'am," Mimi smiled. "But I missed Japan so   
much."

"Mama? Where do you want these flowers?" Sora herself walked in   
from the back door, her face hidden by blooming plants as she carefully  
balanced the trays. Jyou quickly walked over to her and relieved her of  
one of the trays, and she smiled in surprise at him. "Thank you, Jyou,  
what brings you he-" Her eyes widened with amazement when she spotted  
who he brought with him. "Mimi!" She nearly dropped the tray, before  
hastily putting it on the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you two, Sora." Mimi joked, and rushed over to  
her and the two embraced. "I'm here visiting for a week, and we thought  
we'd stop by to say hello."

Jyou chuckled; carefully placing his tray down beside the one Sora  
had so hastily set down. He glanced over at Mrs. Takenouchi, who smiled  
in return.

"Sora, if you'd like, you can go out with your friends for a little  
while, but be sure to be back by dinner." She offered, and Mimi let go  
of Sora.

"Come on, there's supposed to be a carnival at the park near here,  
Jyou and I were going to go." She offered.

Sora looked at both her and Jyou then slowly shook her head. "Oh,  
but I don't want to get in the way..."

"Oh no, Sora, it's not a date." Jyou told her hastily. "And we'd  
love it for you to come with us."

Sora smiled. "Alright, then, I'd love to come with you guys." As  
the three left the shop, Sora waved to her mother. "Thanks, Mama! I'll  
be back soon!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

So, what did you think? Please review!!! 


	3. I Run Around, You Run Around...

Holding on to Love  
Chapter 3   
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  


WARNING: SAP ALERT! Reading this fanfic could be dangerous to your   
health! It has been known to cause cavities! 

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Kay, first things first...*hits   
Ashna over the head* Get your mind out of the gutter! My fanfics are   
hentai free, and that INCLUDES the titles! You can make ANYTHING hentai!  
*smiles cheerfully* Don't worry everyone, I do that all the time! She  
hasn't suffered brain damage...yet ^-^. For those of you wondering, it's  
MY belief that Ken and Daisuke, and Yamato and Taichi are really close   
friends, and I SO love to get them into awkward situations at times...  
Plus it appeases my Taito and Daiken friends to make what they want out  
of those "hints". *shrugs* I don't care much, and it keeps them off my  
back lol! In any case, on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"How hard can it be to find a couple of pre-teens at the fair?"   
Taichi yelled. Yamato threw him an incredulous look, and Taichi   
grumbled, "Well, you know what I mean!"

The two boys had been looking for their siblings for twenty minutes.  
"I do hope you realize this is all your fault." Yamato told him, running  
a hand through his blond hair. "If you hadn't been so intent on  
analyzing that kiss..."

"My fault? No way!" Taichi exploded. "You-"

Just then, Yamato spotted a familiar brunette and blond, wearing hot  
pink and green, respectively. "Hey, I see them!"

Taichi shoved in front of him. "Where? Where do you see them?"

Rolling his eyes, Yamato pointed towards them. "Over there. Come   
on, do you want to lose them again?"

"I didn't lose them the last time!"

"Whatever." Yamato followed after Taichi, who was pushing through  
the crowds, with a slight smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"They really could have used a few Bakamon to liven that 'Haunted  
House' up a bit." Takeru commented. Hikari giggled.

"A few of the tricks in there made you jump, TK." She told him   
fondly.

"I was just surprised!"

Hikari grinned. "Riiight." Just then, her eye caught on something.  
She smirked, a plan forming in her head. Latching on to his arm, Hikari  
asked, "TK, can we please go there?" She pointed with her free hand.

Takeru looked to where she was pointing, and a slight blush crept  
across his face. "Uh, the Love boats?"

"Yeah! Please? It'll be really romantic..."

"Uh..." He stammered, then looked down at the adorable face she was  
giving him. He melted under that gaze, and sighed softly. "Sure..." He  
breathed. Hikari giggled, and started pulling him towards the stand.

'What am I getting myself in to?' Takeru moaned to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Daisuke, will you slow down?" The brunette didn't even look back  
at Ken, who was trailing him and rapidly running out of steam. Both  
Chibimon and Menomon peered out his bag.

"What's got in to him, anyway?" Chibimon asked, confused.

"I don't know...but I think it has something to do with Takeru and  
Hikari..." Menomon replied.

Ken ignored the two in-training digimon, concentrating on catching  
up with Daisuke, and thinking up ways to keep him from trouble. So   
intent was he on his plans that he nearly ran in to Daisuke, who had  
stopped.

"Well, this is the place." Daisuke muttered, looking up at the sign.

"Daisuke...?" Daisuke turned at the sound of his friend's voice.   
"Are you certain you want to do this? I mean," Ken colored slightly, but  
continued on in his quiet voice. "What do you plan on doing, exactly?"

With a sheepish grin, Daisuke shoved his hands in pockets. "I   
dunno...but I gotta make sure. You know, 'bout Hikari." He shrugged,   
and Ken gave him a slight smile.

"I see. Well then, you do realize I intend to come with you. So,   
shall we go?"

Chuckling wryly, Daisuke grinned, and gestured towards the entrance.  
"Let's!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Koushiro finished off the last of the brownies, and stared at the  
screen of the computer. "Well, things in the Digital World seem pretty   
stable..." He said aloud. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed. "I have  
the distinct feeling I'm missing something...where did everyone else run  
off to?"

Pulling out an advanced computer-programming textbook, Koushiro   
flipped open to his current chapter. "And why'd they leave me all   
alone?" He asked petulantly, to no one in particular.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mmm...thanks for the ice cream, Jyou." Mimi said happily. Sora   
nodded, smiling.

Jyou chuckled. "No problem. Anything to make a couple of beautiful  
ladies happy."

Mimi hit him playfully on the shoulder with her free hand. "Flirt!"  
She delicately licked her cone. "So, where are we going next?" She   
glanced slyly at the boy through her lashes. "Feel much like reminding   
us how much of a 'man' you are?" Linking her free arm in one of Jyou's,  
she winked at Sora, her eyes darting towards a stand a few meters away.  
Sora quickly caught on, and grinned, grabbing Jyou's arm with her free   
hand.

"Yes, Jyou," She said coyly, helping Mimi lead the confused teen to  
their destination. "Seeing as we know you so have it in you!"

"Uh, huh? What are you-" His eyes widened with fear at the sight of  
the 'Strong Man Test of Strength'.

(A/N: I have no idea what it's called, but you get the picture, ne? It's  
the thing with the bell and the mallet!)

"Oh, yes." Mimi smiled evilly, and Sora pushed Jyou towards the  
attendant.

"Our friend here would like a try." She said sweetly, while Jyou  
moaned.

"I'm allergic to tests of strength, I'll have you know!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Miyako, don't you think we should be looking for Daisuke and Ken?"  
Miyako pulled her greedy eyes away from the sight of a couple cute older  
guys, and glanced down at Iori.

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed wryly. "There's just so much to  
see here..." She glanced back at teenagers.

Iori sweatdropped, and sighed. He looked around in vain for some  
sight of their friends. Then suddenly, the boy was aware of a loud   
rumbling. Embarrassed, he glanced down at his betraying stomach.

Laughing, Miyako grinned at Iori. "Sounds like you're as hungry as  
I feel! I've brought some snacks from my Dad's convenience store. What  
do you say we go sit down someplace to eat? We can easily watch for the  
others while we satisfy our hunger!"

Iori smiled, at nodded. "Thanks, Miyako." He did not mention his  
private opinion that his older friend would not be focusing on the boys  
they were supposed to be looking for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Nervously, Takeru helped his girlfriend into the swan boat. His  
face was still tinged a soft shade of red, but he valiantly tried to keep  
his embarrassment from the ride under control.

Hikari was loving it. Not that she enjoyed seeing her best friend  
and now boyfriend in discomfort, but the brunette had always wanted to do  
something like this. As the attendant sent them on their way into the  
tunnel, Hikari leaned over and whispered, "Thanks, TK." Her lips softly  
brushed his ear, and once more a goofy grin lit his face.

"Anything for you, 'Kari." He replied back softly. She giggled,   
then wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Not much of our main couple in here, but I promise to have more of them-  
*assumes stupid announcer-guy voice* Next chapter on Digimon: Digital   
Monsters-Holding on to Love!

*cracks up laughing* Gomen ne, (Sorry) I couldn't help myself!

Please review!!! 


	4. Mayhem in the Tunnel of Love

Holding on to Love  
Chapter 4  
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  
  
Author's Notes  
Finally! It's up! I had the worst case of writers block when I was about   
half way through this chapter, that went on for about a week. So, what do  
I do? Call Ashna, of course! *giggles* Thank you so much for helping me,   
Ashna! And it didn't really help that prior to my calling her, I had sat   
down to write this and COULDN'T GET ANYWHERE, because I had just finished   
reading TK Takaishi's "Out of the Ashes" a half hour before, and I was STILL  
shaking! That was an amazing fanfic! TK Takaishi, if you read this at all,  
you better know that you sure as he-ck better write more! And he says he's   
not very good at writing... *walks away muttering about the stupid modesty  
of incredible writers*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until they come out the other end." Yamato   
said, as he and Taichi watched their younger siblings disappear into the   
darkened Tunnel of Love. Taichi glared angrily.  
"No way! There's far too much trouble they can get into in there!"   
Narrowing his eyes, Taichi grabbed Yamato's arm. "We're going in there after  
them!"  
"Taichi, I never knew you felt about me that way." Yamato joked.  
Taichi cuffed him. "I need a partner in there, and you've just been   
promoted." He started dragging the blond up to the attendant.  
"Hey, wait, I never agreed to this!"  
"Two, please." Taichi told the attendant with a smile. Yamato had   
ceased his struggling and was now pouting at the ground.  
The attendant raised an eyebrow, but gestured to the next boat after   
taking their tickets. As Yamato and Taichi entered the Tunnel, Yamato said   
ominously, "You better hope this NEVER gets out, Taichi, or I'm gonna kick   
your-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miyako, isn't that Daisuke over there?" Miyako once again snapped her   
attention away from a couple of guys she was covertly watching.  
"Huh? Oh, you've spotted him, Iori?"  
Iori nodded and pointed to a familiar be-goggled brunette head. "And I   
think that's Ken, too." He got up, and looked over at Miyako. "Well? Are   
we going to follow them?"  
With one last reluctant glance at the teenage boys, Miyako sighed and   
got up. "Of course. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken, meanwhile, was trying desperately to keep Daisuke from doing   
something disastrous. They had found Hikari and Takeru.  
"Daisuke, just leave it. We can wait for them at the other end!"   
Neither of them noticed Taichi drag Yamato onto the ride. "You know you   
can't get on there."  
Daisuke shook his head stubbornly. "No way am I letting HIM out of my   
sight with Hikari, now that I've found them!"  
"Exactly what do you plan on doing?" Ken asked, exasperated. "You   
can't get on the ride without a partner!" He noticed the look Daisuke was   
giving him. "A FEMALE partner!" He added hastily.  
"Now where does it say that?" Daisuke asked innocently. "Besides, you   
look girlish enough!"  
"ExCUSE me?" Ken demanded. Daisuke just grabbed his arm and dragged him  
up to the attendant.  
"Me and my GIRLFRIEND would like to ride, please!" Daisuke said   
cheerfully, elbowing Ken for good measure.  
The attendant just looked at them. "Okaay..." She took their tickets,   
and the 'couple' hopped into the swan boat, the brunette far more   
enthusiastic then the reluctant raven haired 'girl'.  
"This shift is just getting weirder, and weirder..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe they all did that!" Miyako exclaimed with large eyes.  
"I didn't know that Taichi and Yamato were here, too." Iori commented.  
Miyako groaned. "Oh, I want to see what happens! It's so not fair!"   
She whined, then glanced down at Iori. A calculated gleam lit her eyes and   
Iori back away slightly.  
"Oh, no. I'm not going in there. I'm a way too young for you, Miyako."  
Miyako pouted. "This is not fair." She sulkily repeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Tunnel of Love...  
  
Hikari sighed with contentment, cuddling up to Takeru, who wrapped his   
arm around her, leaning his head on hers. 'This is bliss.' She smiled to   
herself, closing her eyes.  
A good number of meters back, Taichi watched the two from the shadows,   
his boat he shared with the sullen Yamato drifting slowly. "That kid is   
getting a WAY to close to MY sister..." He grumbled, earning a glare from   
Yamato.  
"That kid just happens to be MY little brother, goggle-brains." He   
growled. "And your so-called innocent sister is the one who's getting close,  
so shove off it, Taichi."  
"You shove off it!" Taichi snapped back.  
"Make me!" Yamato replied heatedly. He shoved Taichi, the boat rocking  
slightly. Taichi growled and shoved back.  
Meanwhile, just around the last corner, Daisuke was getting angry.  
"I can't see them! Where are they? What is that TP doing to Hikari?"  
"Daisuke, getting upset about it isn't going to help." Ken told him   
tiredly.  
"Oh yes it is! The whole reason I got on the stupid ride was to make   
sure TJ kept his hands off my girl!"  
"She's NOT your girl, Daisuke. She's Takeru's girl."  
Daisuke grumbled angrily, folding his arms. Just then they came around   
the bend.  
Ken's eyes widened with amazement. "Is that Yamato and Taichi?"   
Daisuke forgot his anger for a moment to gape at the two older boys.  
"What are they doing?" He choked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By this time, both boys were standing, albeit precariously, in the boat.  
They had also completely forgotten that their siblings were actually in the   
vicinity, and had thrown caution to the wind.  
"Your sister would be way more likely to make a move then my little   
brother!" Yamato shoved Taichi.  
Taichi wobbled a bit, and the boat rocked beneath their feet, but   
miraculously stayed afloat. "No way! I've seen you around girls, Yamato!   
And Takeru's gonna be just like his older brother, right?" Taichi shoved   
Yamato harder, causing the boat to rock even more.  
"Oh yeah?" Shove.  
"Yeah!" Shove.  
"Oh YEAH?" Shove.  
"YEAH!" Shove.  
"OH YEAH?" Yamato's fist connected with Taichi's cheek. The boat began  
to rock wildly. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE, YOU GOGGLE-WEARING, SORA LOVING, GEL-  
HAIRED, uh..." Yamato paused for a split-second to think. "FREAK!"  
SPLASH!  
Taichi fell overboard, the boat turned over, and with it, Yamato went   
flying into the shallow water. He burst from the water to engage in a free-  
for-all-wrestling match with the brunette.  
By the time the boys had gotten started on "Oh yeah?", Hikari and   
Takeru's attention had been pulled off each other and onto their siblings   
fighting.  
"Isn't that...?" Takeru whispered.  
"Oh, no..." Hikari's face turned pale with horror. "TK, we've got to   
get out of here. Now. My brother is following us."  
"As with mine. I think their attention's diverted enough. Let's start   
paddling." The two pre-teens starting to push their hands through the water,  
speeding up the boat as fast as they could.  
This action did not go unnoticed by Daisuke, who by this time had   
managed to creep his and Ken's boat past the involved Taichi and Yamato.   
"There's Hikari!" He whispered excitedly to Ken, who sweatdropped.  
"Oh no..."  
Daisuke began copying the two ahead, paddling through the water with his  
hands. "C'mon, Ken, help me! We can't lose them!" Reluctantly, Ken began   
to paddle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm...a tad bit shorter then my other chapters...sorry! In any case, I have  
plenty of ideas now, (thanks mostly to Ashna!) so the next chapters shouldn't  
be too hard to write...I still have no idea how long this fic is gonna be,  
I just know what I'm gonna do for the ending! And if you guys have any  
requests for this fic, be sure to tell me them! In a review *hint hint*  
Please review guys! I love reviews! I keep every one of them! (I know, it's  
sad, ne? ^-^)  
  
Contest Remainder and Update!  
  
For any of you who haven't read 'Study Pals', (and those who have and forgot)  
I'm having a Romance Contest. For full details, go check out Study Pals. I  
will you tell/remind you all of this, though -- the contest closes at the end  
of May (2001). So far, although I have had many promises of entry, I have  
recieved one entry. Remember -- send me your entry, screen name, rating of  
the story and the coupling. I changed my e-mail address; although I will   
check my old one from time to time, please send any entries to  
takari@magicgirl.com with the subject "Fanfiction Contest".  
  
And now for the Update!  
  
Okay, I've thought hard about this, as well as recieved the opinion of a  
friend (*coughashnacough*) and decided to make a small adjustment to the  
rating requirement. First off, let me say this: I will not tolerate any  
hentai, as in explicit sexual detail. I do NOT care to see what goes on in  
the bedroom, in the car, on the kitchen counter, or any other places you can  
think of where clothes may be shed (or certain parts of the anatomy are  
exposed) and certain *ahem* activites are performed. This needs no further  
explanation, ne? Yeah, I can hear all you NC-17 lovers whining, but tough  
luck. No way am I reading that stuff, I like myself SOMEWHAT innocent,   
thank you very much. In any case, if your fic doesn't include all the   
aforementioned situations, but still needs a higher reading due to more  
mature matters, such as Angst fics, I quite welcome them. Angst is okay.  
As well, you know how in movies that aren't so highly rated, when you KNOW  
something's gonna happen between two people, and then it just leaves off?  
Kinda like, the camera pans away? That's okay too. I just don't want to  
read about the explicit details.  
So, the ratings are now up to PG-13, and R without hentai.  
  
As well...I may or may not extend the contest deadline. Dunno yet, this is  
my first contest. Give me a line as to what you think, kay?  
  
Now that THAT'S over with! *smiles cheerfully*  
  
Good Luck! 


	5. Who's The Strong Man?

Holding on to Love  
Chapter 5   
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  


WARNING: SAP ALERT! Reading this fanfic could be dangerous to your   
health! It has been known to cause cavities! 

*giggles* This is getting fun...*watches as many run in fear* ...

ANYWAYS, I'm glad you've all stuck with me this far, and thank you all for your  
reviews! Keep 'em coming, I eagerly await each one! I go and check my inbox  
expressly for that purpose! (Pathetic--maybe, but I really can't help it! ^-^)

Well, I hope you enjoy this installment--and all you people out there who enjoy  
sad, depressing fics, please check out my angst fic with the crappy title!   
It's called 'The Three Stages of a Death Loss', and it's my first attempt at a  
fanfic other then WAFF. Yes, something serious! *gasps* Believe it or not, I  
do enjoy fics like that, provided they're well-written. I've just never   
attempted to write a really serious fanfic, I liked my sappy goo too much!

Okay, I'll stop babbling...happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"*Pant* I think, *pant* *pant* we lost *pant* them." Hikari took ragged   
breaths, her palms on her thighs as she leaned against Takeru for support.   
He nodded agreement, taking in gulps of air. Once the two had caught their  
breaths, Takeru shot Hikari a rueful grin. Her heartbeat quickened at the  
sight of the endearing expression she loved so much on her boyfriend's face.  
She mentally forced herself to calm down.

"Just our luck...we finally get together, and our brothers find out." He said,  
rubbing the back of his head.

Hikari grinned wryly. "Yeah...and by our older brothers no less. Well, we  
should be thankful. I mean, at least it's not Daisuke following us!"  
Laughing, the two linked hands, and ran off to find some new amusement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ken woefully shook his head. Of the human pair, he was the only one who had  
heard Hikari's innocent statement. "If she only knew..." He muttered.

"Did you say something, Ken?" Daisuke looked up at the raven-haired boy  
from his crouching position on the ground. When Ken shook his head, Daisuke  
shrugged, and turned back to Chibimon and Menomon. "Sorry we had to leave you  
back there, you two, but I don't think they allow digimon on that ride." He  
grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Heck, they don't let pets period into  
this park, and that's probably what they'd take you to be!"

'Run! Get away while you still can! Hurry!' Ken mentally urged the fleeing  
couple. Just then, Daisuke looked up.

"Hey, there they go! Come on, Ken! We can't let them get away!" He scooped  
up the two In-Training digimon, and shoved them into Ken's bag. Shouldering  
it, he took off after Hikari and Takeru. Ken sighed, and raced after Daisuke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You're lucky you got off so easy! I don't ever want to see you two in this  
amusement park again, young men! You should be ashamed of yourselves; just  
what were you trying to pull? Never mind, just get out of my sight!"

Both Yamato and Taichi hung their heads, muttering a "Yes, sir." They then  
slouched away from the Security Booth just outside the fair, where they had  
been detained for fifteen minutes of lecturing after being caught fighting in  
the Tunnel of Love.

"This is all your fault." Taichi told the blonde, his face a storm cloud.  
Yamato threw his an incredulous glance, his blue eyes wide with disgusted  
amazement.

"What do you mean, my fault? You're the one who started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did-I am so not going to get into this." Yamato looked away, and checked his  
watch.

Taichi had apparently become bored for the moment with placing the blame on  
his friend, and asked him, "What time is it?"

"It's about three. Man, Takeru and Hikari are probably going to be in there  
for hours still...and we can't go back in!" He said.

The storm clouds returned to Taichi's face. "There's got to be a way to get  
back inside! We need to find someone who can...get us...back in..." He and  
Yamato locked gazes.

"Koushiro!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Only Takeru and Hikari would unknowingly cause this much trouble..." Iori  
noted, as he and Miyako trailed Daisuke and Ken, discreetly.

Miyako nodded her agreement. "I wonder what Taichi and Yamato did in that  
ride, anyway, to get the security guards rushing over there." She wondered  
aloud. Every now and then, she glanced casually around at any men they  
passed. Iori, as always, noticed this, and said nothing.

At that moment, Miyako happened to glanced around once more, and spotted a  
familiar head of star-spangled pink hair. Her eyes widened, and she reached  
down to tug Iori's sleeve. "Hey, isn't that Mimi? MIMI!!" She yelled,  
waving wildly to the teenage girl. Iori sweatdropped. Then he saw a strange  
sight.

"Hey, isn't that Jyou next to that huge man?"

Over at the 'Strong Man Test of Strength', Sora glanced around, and spotted  
Miyako and Iori. She tugged Mimi's sleeve, who turned and finally heard her  
name being called.

"Oh, Jyou!" Mimi exclaimed, "look, it's Miyako and Iori!"

"One minute, Mimi." The boy replied, frowning in concentration. He fixed a  
look on the large attendant next to him. "I'm gonna get it this time."

"It's your money."

Jyou pulled the mallet up and slammed it down with all his might onto the pad.  
The bullet ran up the meter, and Jyou stared at it with an intensity that  
almost made Sora laugh. Almost. She didn't want to hurt her friend's  
feelings, after all.

Miyako and Iori had arrived just in time to hear the bell ping, and Jyou let  
out a whoop. 

"Yes! Who's the man?" He exulted, and this time, Sora didn't hold in her  
giggles. Mimi laughed outright.

"So, who's the prize going to go to this time?" The attendant asked with a  
grin, holding a stuffed bird. Mimi already clutched a large stuffed dog, and  
Jyou made a show of presenting the bird to Sora.

"Well," Sora said with a laugh, thanking him and accepting gift, "it did only  
take you fifteen tries, Jyou, and you did accomplish your goal!"

Mimi punched him in the shoulder. "What a man!" Jyou blushed. Then he  
noticed Miyako and Iori, staring and trying not to stare at his behavior.

"Hey you two, you're here, too, huh?" He gave Miyako an uneasy glance. "You  
didn't want one too, did you?"

Miyako's mouth curled into a wicked grin. "Thanks Jyou, but...can I have try,  
mister?"

The attendant handed the purple-haired girl the mallet with a smile, and Miyako  
gripped the handle with ease. "Here we GO!" She yelled, bringing it down with  
a slam onto the pad. The bullet shot up into the bell, with a loud clang.

"Congratulations, little lady." The attendant handed her a different stuffed  
bird. Miyako smiled with triumph, and Jyou glanced at her with shock.

"Now who's the man?" Mimi muttered to Sora with a grin, who tried to  
muffle her giggles as the enlarged group walked away from the booth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

By this time, Hikari and Takeru knew they were in trouble. "I jinxed us."  
Hikari muttered. "I should never have said that 'at least Daisuke isn't  
following us'. Oh god, why?"

"Let's look on the bright side," Takeru suggested, although he was inwardly  
cursing. "At least Ken is with him--he should be able to hold him back in  
some way." He didn't add, 'I hope.'

"We have to lose them. Where can we lose them?" Hikari chanted, and scanned  
the park around them. Her eyes lighted on a large attraction. "Takeru..." She  
began, staring at the spinning disk. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?  
Or get motion-sickness?"

Takeru followed her gaze to the screaming Gravitron, then grinned at his  
girlfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ne, what did you all think? Please review!!!

And remember my Digimon Couple Contest! Send in your entries to   
takari@magicgirl.net

Ja mata! 


	6. Girl Troubles

Holding on to Love  
Chapter 6   
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  


WARNING: SAP ALERT! Reading this fanfic could be dangerous to your   
health! It has been known to cause cavities! 

Gah! I've had writer's block so bad! Once again, THANK you Ashna, for   
helping me out on this! You're a life saver! For those of you who are   
interested, Ashna is also a writer, go check her out! Be warned though,  
she is obsessed with yaoi, (which is made clear in her full pen name!) and  
she does write hentai stuff as well as waff. Check the rating if you don't  
like twisted or hentai stuff! 

Okay, I know I said before that this will probably be the last chapter, but  
it's still got one more to go...I had to end this chapter early. You'll see  
why. So expect the next chapter in hopefully a week. As well, for those of  
you who are waiting for the next installment of "All's Well That Ends Well",  
I'm currently working on it. Those chapters are going to be a bit longer   
than the chapters of this story, so they'll probably take longer to come out.  
Hopefully, I'll have it out sometime this week. 

Enjoy the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!

Koushiro was bored. He had read seven chapters ahead in his physics text,   
finished a short novel on molecular theory, scanned the computer for viruses   
three times, and had played thirteen rounds of Trigonometry Trivia. And   
there was still nothing happening of any particular notice in the Digital   
World. He sighed, then frowned, his eyes turning hard.

"I'm not putting up with any more of this. Everyone else is out and most   
likely having fun; yet I'm stuck here baby-sitting a computer!" He stood,  
packing his books into his bag. "I'm leaving. Maybe I can still catch the  
end of the new documentary on the 'Discovery Channel'." Just as he reached   
the door, it slammed open, and he jumped back, his eyes wide.

"Taichi! Yamato! You two nearly killed me!"

"Thank god, you're here!" Taichi panted. "We need your help!"

Koushiro blinked. "You need MY help?" He smiled smugly. "Of course you   
need my help."

"Look, we need you to get us back into the Fair downtown. Hikari and Takeru  
are on a date down there..."

"A date! And it's Hikari and Takeru? When did they get together?" Koushiro  
interrupted Yamato.

Taichi grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully pushed Koushiro out the  
door. "Never mind that now! Help us get back in!"

"Why do you need-oh. I should have guessed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So Hikari and Takeru are finally going out? And it's here? That's so cute!"  
Mimi exclaimed, beaming at the other four. Iori sweatdropped.

"Yes, but Daisuke is following them, and we're not sure what he'll do. Ken's  
with him, so it might not be too bad, but..." Iori sighed.

"Plus, Taichi and Yamato might still be lurking around." Miyako added. "I  
don't know whether or not those security guards did with them before..."

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Sora said wryly.

"What are we waiting for?" Mimi asked impatiently. "Let's go join the hunt!"

"To try and keep Daisuke and Taichi from killing Takeru, or to enjoy the   
show?" Sora asked pointedly.

Mimi grinned mischievously. "Both!"

Jyou shook his head with a mournful sigh. "Let's see who we can find." He   
said, resigned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Looks like they're headed for the Gravitron." Daisuke noted. He flashed a  
grin at Ken. "Let's go follow them on!"

"Why bother?" Ken asked. "It's not like they can get into much trouble in  
there, strapped to a wall separately."

"Because I want to make sure!" Daisuke said. "C'mon, please?" He gave Ken  
the puppy dog eyes, and Ken just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go." As Daisuke exalted, Ken glanced down at his bag.   
"Sorry you two, but you're going to need to stay out again."

Menomon and Chibimon peered up at him. "It's okay," Menomon said. "You go  
on with Daisuke."

Fully resigned to his fate, Ken trudged after Ken towards the ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"One of us will have to do WHAT?"

Koushiro winced, but held his ground. "It's the easiest way to make sure  
Security doesn't recognize you!" He explained stubbornly. "One of you are  
going to have to dress up as a girl."

Taichi eyed the summery dress. "Well, I'm not doing it. Yamato, you be the  
girl."

"No way! What if someone recognized me? I'm the one with the fan base, you  
know. You do it." Yamato crossed his arms, glaring. Koushiro sighed.

"Guys, please...just, flip a coin or something..."

"You're the pretty boy, you do it."

"I'm not the one with big hair! You do it!"

"*I* don't spend two hours styling it in the morning with gel everyday!"

"No, you spend three hours twice a day trying to get it to stand up like   
that!"

"Do not! This is natural!"

"Says who? You do it."

Taichi shoved Yamato. "No, you!"

Yamato shoved back. "You!"

"You!" Shove.

"You!" Shove.

Koushiro's expression grew pained. "Guys..."

"Pretty boy!"

"Goggle-head!"

"Blond ditz!"

"Sora-lover!"

Shove gave way to all out brawl, and once again, Taichi and Yamato started  
fighting. Koushiro, who by this time had given up all hope of separating  
the two, slowly started to edge away.

"Hey! You two! Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you again? Get out  
before I call the police!"

Koushiro quietly slipped around the corner, and ran off into the coming night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"They're still following us." Hikari muttered to Takeru, as they took their  
places against the wall. Takeru nodded glumly, and glanced around the   
circular room. Daisuke and Ken would have to be over at the other side of   
the room, as Takeru and Hikari had deliberately chosen the most crowded area.  
Hikari glanced around with interest; she had never been on this particular  
ride, but had heard a lot about it. On this ride, there were no straps to   
belt you in. The gravity amassed from the spinning ride was enough to keep   
you pressed firmly against the cushioned wall while the walls moved up and   
down. Each person had their own individual 'wall', there were about thirty   
as far as Hikari could tell. Regardless of the fact that Daisuke was   
following them, Hikari was excited to try this ride out.

Takeru glanced over at Hikari and grinned. "Ready?" He asked, extending his  
hand. Hikari smiled back, and reached out to squeeze his hand quickly.

"Oh yeah. Try not to get sick, TK."

Takeru grinned wolfishly at her. "Only if you don't."

The ride began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ne, what did you all think? Please review!!!

And remember my Digimon Couple Contest! The closing date is July 15th!  
That's THIS SUNDAY. Send in your entries to takari@magicgirl.com

Ja mata! 


	7. Be All Right

Holding on to Love  
Chapter 7   
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG  


WARNING: SAP ALERT! Reading this fanfic could be dangerous to your   
health! It has been known to cause cavities! 

Hah! The last chapter! Finally! I'll have author's notes at the end, so  
for now...enjoy the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters or story line.  
However, I do own the story line for this fanfic. Please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey! I think I see them! Isn't that Daisuke over there?"

Mimi whipped her head around at Iori's find, and grinned. "Yes, that is him!  
And there's Ken, too..." She trailed off with a frown, looking around.   
Miyako finished her thought.

"But where's Hikari and Takeru?" She asked.

The couple was no where in sight. The group glanced around in confusion, and  
then Jyou looked back at Daisuke. "Hey, he doesn't look so good..."

That was when they saw the goggle-head throw up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Daisuke," Ken began, as he watched her friend empty the contents of his  
stomach, "this may not be a good time to mention this, but,"

"Go ahead." Daisuke rasped, clutching at the grass to steady himself. "Say  
it."

"I told you so."

Daisuke just moaned, and threw up again. The fact that he had been boasting  
so much about how Takeru would probably throw up all over Hikari wasn't   
helping much. Once again, he probably should have listened to his raven-haired  
best friend. Once again, his bull-headedness had taken over. Daisuke drew  
in deep breaths of air, trying to calm his stomach. Weakly, he tried to   
stand, and Ken silently helped him up and over to a nearby bench. He sat  
down with a thump and stuck his head between his legs. He barely registered  
Ken sitting down next to him and patting him soothingly on the back. "I am  
so stupid..." He muttered.

"Uh huh." Ken agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After finally escaping the security guard, Taichi and Yamato stood on the  
other side of the fairgrounds, peering in through the wire fence. "This is  
so not fair..." Taichi moaned.

"Tell me about it." Yamato agreed.

"I hope you know this is all your fault." Yamato glanced over at Taichi in  
surprise, then started laughing. Sheepishly, Taichi joined in.

"This is so not fair." Taichi repeated, grinning and shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Koushiro sighed with happiness, relaxing in front of his television.   
"Finally." He sighed, flipping on to the Discovery Channel. "I don't think  
I'd really want to be involved in whatever those two hooligans are up to  
anyways. It's been forever since I received some peace and quiet!"

And there Koushiro stayed, oblivious to everything save his program.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

High above the fairgrounds, the stars began to emerge as tiny pinpricks of  
light in the inky darkness of the night sky. And at the top of the Ferris  
Wheel, two very happy young teenagers cuddled up to one another.

"Looks like we lost them." Takeru happily commented.

"Mmhmm."

Takeru glanced down at his diminutive girlfriend, and smiled. He slipped an  
arm around her, and whispered softly, "I love you, 'Kari."

Hikari smiled softly, and murmured sleepily, "Love you too, TK."

~*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~ 

Finally! Finally, finally, finally, I'm finished!!! *cheers* 

Ashna: Taito! Daiken! Please, Katie! Not enough! 

Syaoran: It's wasn't meant to be yaoi, Ashna. *rolls his eyes* Stupid. 

Katie: Eheheh...*sweatdrops* Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new muses.  
Syaoran, from Card Captor Sakura, 

Syaoran: *glares at everyone* 

Katie: ^-^** And our very own Ashna, from Fanfiction.net! 

Ashna: *waves wildly* Go read my stories!!! 

Syaoran: I wouldn't if I were you. They're all sick and twisted. 

Ashna: Not ALL of them. And I'd watch it, if I were you, kid, our you'll  
end up in a menage-au-trois with Yukito and Touya! 

Syaoran: O_O *gulps, shakes his head wildly* No! Please, no!! 

Katie: Behave you two. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my fic! Say goodbye  
Syaoran, Ashna! 

Syaoran: *mutters, his eyes still a little wild* Goodbye. 

Ashna: GOOD BYE SYAORAN, ASHNA!! 

Katie: ehehe...^-^* Ja mata! 


End file.
